


Chiamani Ran-Chan

by ImperialPair



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Dal prologo: Cosa ci trovava di bello nella ‘ragazza con il codino’?Ranma non sapeva quante volte si era posto questa domanda non riuscendo mai trovarsi una risposta.
Relationships: Kunou Tatewaki/Saotome Ranma
Kudos: 1





	Chiamani Ran-Chan

Cosa ci trovava di bello nella ‘ragazza con il codino’?  
Ranma non sapeva quante volte si era posto questa domanda non riuscendo mai trovarsi una risposta.  
Loro due erano identici, certo cambiava colore di capelli e le forme si ammorbidivano quando veniva bagnato dall’acqua fredda, ma chiunque avrebbe colto la somiglianza, ma non Kuno.  
“Perché non ti rendi conto che sono io?” disse notando per l’ennesima volta quel ragazzo contemplare la foto della sua altra identità.  
“Sono io la ragazza con il codino: perché non lo capisci?”  
Voleva andare da lui e urlarglielo contro, dimostrarglielo, fare di tutto perché lui capisse ma aveva troppa paura della sua reazione e del fatto che potesse respingerlo.  
Così l’unica cosa che poteva fare, era invidiare il suo aspetto femminile e soffrire in segreto per quell’amore a senso unico.


End file.
